


Of First Times and New Beginnings

by juggling_hearts



Category: Free!
Genre: Author is bad at sexting and phone sex but she tried anyway, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makoto is an angel, Massage, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Smut, Souske is bad at asking for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggling_hearts/pseuds/juggling_hearts
Summary: “Don’t, I want to watch you” he told him while holding Souske’s hips still.“Watch what?” the other answered a little perplexed.“Watch while you come” Makoto explained softly into his ear. “Would you let me watch you come by my hand?”





	1. New Beginnings

It was not the first time that the Iwatobi swim club was taking part in a joint training with the Samezuka club and jet it felt so different this time around. Even as the place, setting and swimmers were all familiar to Makoto, he knew there was some new strange element he just couldn’t quite identify.  
It was not something negative or frightening and still, he felt goose bumps rise all over his body. He felt as though he was being watched or maybe he was probably a bit paranoid. He hoped for the later one.

He felt as a blush rose slowly to his face and his ears. It was embarrassing, because he didn’t like being the center of attention, that was something extroverted people like Rin or Nagisa enjoyed, but not him.  
Makoto wanted to dive into the water and disappear from the surface at least long enough for this uncomfortable feeling to go away. He felt as if the water would somehow shield him from whatever had taken such an interest in him. But it was not meant to be, as he had actually left the pool only a minute earlier after doing some laps and was still a little out of breath. 

He did the next best thing he could think of and tried to discreetly look for the source of that intense stare he was feeling all over his body.  
Turning slowly as if stretching he glanced to his right where there was only Nagisa and Rei sitting on the sidelines looking at Haru swimming and apparently discussing something funny. They didn’t notice the concern in his green eyes as he stared a bit too concentrated on everything right of him.  
Naturally, he then turned his attention to the left, where he could see Rin directing some of the members of his team, as any good captain would do. 

Suddenly he met teal colored eyes, so intense in their concentration, that he forgot to keep breathing for a moment. Eyes that stared unblinking, interested and with something more swimming in their depth that he would rather not name.  
Those beautiful eyes belonging to one Yamazaki Sousuke. 

In all fairness, it was not Sousuke’s idea to frighten the gentle giant of the Iwatobi club. It was just that his eyes seemed to be glued to the elegant movement of the muscles and lines of his body. How he had not noticed before that it seemed almost like poetry in motion, he did not know. 

Maybe he actually did, after all, he had a one-track mind that had been concerned with being able to swim and compete with Rin all the while hating that Nanase jerk. Lately, his thoughts had been turning in other directions, seeing as how school was almost over and since he wouldn’t be able to swim competitively anytime soon, he started to think of alternative future paths for his life.

Today was not different. The two clubs were meeting to have one of the last opportunities to spend some time together and have fun before the end of the year and the start of their new lives.  
Everybody but Sousuke seemed to be reaching for the dreams and actually succeeding at it. Rin would be gone to Australia, that Nanase jerk would be starting to train seriously in Tokyo and Tachibana, well he didn’t know what he was up to since he had that nasty habit of ignoring anything or anyone not imperative to his momentary goals. 

Tachibana had been innocently climbing out of the pool, as Sousuke had been lazily scanning his surroundings, so it was not like he did it intentionally. Once he took in the view of those strong shoulders and the liquid grace of muscle under his skin, he was in a trance. He could actually feel his mouth become dry and his blood flowing south in his body. 

It felt so good, a quick rush, excitement, something he had not felt in a long time, admittedly because he actually forbade himself to focus on something else than swimming.  
Now it was here and it hit him hard, that familiar feeling of desire. 

He must have been staring very intently because he soon noticed how the backstroke swimmer was getting a bit antsy and flushed as he seemed to start stretching to cool off. Sousuke’s gaze never wandered from that beautiful body until the object of this interest turned in his direction and he somehow got sucked in into those innocent green eyes that seemed to ask a thousand questions at the time. 

And then there was red. Red eyes, hair and pointy teeth in a smile. Rin had been the one to break the spell he seemed to have been under. 

“Earth to Sousuke? I’ve been calling you for a while. We are done here.” Rin said a little concerned for his roommate who seemed to be spacing out a lot lately. 

“What? Oh, ok. ” was all the other managed to reply obviously startled.

“Sousuke, are you alright?” The red head continued to inquire since his friend seemed out of some sorts. Maybe his roommate was sick and that explained his odd behavior these past few days. 

“Yeah, I was just distracted. Let’s hit the showers.” Sousuke answered while he stood up and made his way to the locker room, all the while hiding his half hard cock behind his towel. Now it was his turn to feel stared at from afar and he was sure, that if he looked for the source, he would find serene green eyes looking at him. 

Makoto didn’t know why he felt disappointment when he looked at the retreating form of the butterfly swimmer with the intense teal eyes, but he figured the whole strange incident was better left in the past and forgotten. 

At least that is what the rational part of him thought, because there was another part of him which he was not willing to analyze too closely, that remembered that gaze lingering on his body, just as he lay in bed in a daze, between sleep and consciousness at 1.00 am.  
He could feel those eyes on him almost like fingers on his skin, touching him ever so slowly, ever so thoroughly. Teasing him until he was flushed, panting silently while a fine sheen of sweat covered his entire body. Makoto felt hot and parched. Too aroused to relax into sleep, but feeling too guilty at thinking of Yamazaki in that way to try to alleviate his problem.  
After long hours of tossing and turning around, finally, sleep won and Makoto slipped into a fitful rest.

………………………………………………………………………

Sousuke felt like crap. He hadn’t gotten anything resembling a good night's sleep all week, ever since that day at the pool. His dreams were filled with soft green eyes and kind warm smiles. At least the innocent part of those dreams. The other parts were filled with soft moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

In daylight, he tried not to think of the images in his dreams and reasoned that it was just the way of his brain telling him that he had been celibate for too long. After all, he had not slept with anyone ever since moving from Tokyo almost a year ago. It was bound to have some repercussions on his psyche. 

Either way, today he had no time to think of a certain green-eyed swimmer because he needed to move all his stuff to his new apartment. Wich was a complete inconvenience since he would only be living there for a couple of months before he moved to his next new apartment in Tokyo, right before the start of University. 

Rin had already been at home with this mother and sister for a couple of days and so he had not been witness to Souske’s embarrassing sticky mornings and sleepless nights and was also conveniently absent to help with the moving. Thanks to that, he would need to make several trips by train in a day and he was already not in the mood for that.

An hour later he was dragging two very heavy bags across the train station, that he should have split into separate groups, but he hab been lazy and had not thought twice about his injured shoulder. So, of course, he was paying the price for his idiocy and his shoulder felt like it was going to fall off his body any minute.

Right now he was standing on the platform of the train station at Iwatobi, clutching at his shoulder in pain, cursing his day.  
Maybe he did need to call Rin for some help, even if it killed him to feel like he depended on someone else, but everything was actually better than the pain he was already in and he didn’t even want to think of the world of pain that expected him tomorrow once the muscle of his arm had cooled down from all the abuse it was going to take today. 

Souske reached with a defeated slump of his shoulders for his bags, he needed to move them to the side before he had to call for help, well no, he had to call for assistance.  
His shoulder protested the movement and he grimaced as he attempted in vain to lift both bags together. So he settled for moving one and then the other, keeping the arm with the bad shoulder as if in a sling pressed to his upper body to help lessen the pain at least. 

He found himself panting a bit and already formulating in his head what he would tell his best friend to explain his predicament, without getting his head ripped off his body by said friend, who most certainly would be fuming because he had hurt himself, because he was too proud to ask for help, well assistance.  
He was so done with this day, and it wasn't even noon. 

Unbeknownst to Souske, Makoto had been back from his way to drop off his siblings at a friends home in a nearby small town. The twins had been adamant that the should be the one to drop them off since they wanted to spend as much time with their big brother as possible before he left for Tokyo.

The idea of the separation had them already very uneasy and if he was being honest, it bothered him too. Not being able to see them every day, to play with them and just be there for them, it weighed heavy on his heart, but he had made up his mind to pursue his dream of becoming a swim instructor and he knew that moving out and moving out to go to university was a normal step in life. Becoming more independent would be good for them and for him too, or so he hoped.

Makoto was ruminating on all these on his way back home when he saw a familiar figure in the middle of the platform. A familiar figure that seemed to be in a lot of pain by the way he was clutching at his shoulder and slightly hunched forward. He immediately identified the man as Souske, which was easy seen as how there were not many people with his defined body build and impressive height. 

Green eyes watched as he slowly and painfully moved some heavy looking bags until he was looking a bit pale and breathless, standing by the side of the platform. He needed to help him, he could not stand to see those teal eyes shut in pain. 

He approached him awkwardly from behind, having a short flashback to that night his body got so worked up, but he suppressed his thoughts as quick as they came. 

“Yamazaki-san? Are you ok? Can I help you somehow?” Makoto asked concern lacing his voice. 

“Tachibana, what are you doing here?” was the only response he got, but he didn’t let himself get discouraged by the bored tone of the other’s voice.

“I was on my way back home when I saw you. Is there something I can help you with?” Makoto resisted the urge to reach out and touch the dark haired man’s shoulder, to do anything to help with his obvious discomfort. 

“I’m moving to a new apartment today. I got carried away and underestimated the weight of the bags.” Souske muttered almost like he was being forced to confess and expecting a reprimand, he might have even blushed a bit while doing so.

“It’s your shoulder, right? Should I accompany you to a doctor?” Makoto asked already looking for his cell phone.

“No, it’s not that bad. I just need to rest for a bit before I continue.” Souske tried to convince the green eyed swimmer with a small smile that looked more like a grimace than anything else. 

“You look like you are just waiting for your arm to fall off your body!” The brunette tried to reason. 

“Look, I have to get this done today and it’s not as bad as it seems” the teal-eyed swimmer replied stubbornly. 

Makoto understood that he was not going to convince Souske to stop what he was so intent on doing, but he could at least offer to be of some assistance.  
“Yamazaki-san, why don't you let me carry at least one of those bags for you?” the Iwatobi swimmer suggested with a warm smile that normally charmed anyone in its path. 

He saw the battle being fought inside the other man, probably knowing that he wouldn’t manage to carry both of them by himself but too proud? scared? shy? to allow someone to give him a helping hand.  
Makoto acknowledged the need to use the heavy artillery if he wanted to convince the other to take his helping hand, and so in a most devious move, for which he was not the least sorry, he used those big green eyes of his that worked even on Haru every time and directed their full force on Sousuke.

Souske never stood a chance against that perfect smile and eyes so expressive and pretty he could feel himself sinking into them. 

“Uh, that’s, uh, yeah, ok” he agreed equal parts confused and reluctant but also completely smitten. The green eyed swimmer took that as his cue and promptly took one of the bags that seemed the heaviest. 

“Lead the way Yamazaki-san” he prompted as the other one just stood there staring at him and it was actually making him blush again.

After 20 minutes, of which they spend at least 10 of them lost wandering around the neighborhood Souske was supposed to move into, they finally made it to his apartment. Makoto like the angel he was, didn’t have it in his heart to make fun of the other’s challenged sense of direction and followed patiently behind, trying to give helpful pointers and suppressing his giggles as best as he could. 

Souske was ready to declare the other man a saint by the time he offered to help him with the moving that day, seeing as he was free and it would considerably shorten the number of trips needed to carry all of his stuff over.  
Still, Souske was also ready to declare him a devil when the owner of those green eyes seduced him into agreeing this time, by asking with wide innocent eyes, a subtle blush on his cheeks and sinfully biting his lip at the end of his argumentation. 

He couldn't understand the beautiful paradox that Makoto Tachibana was, but he enjoyed the way it made his blood heat up and his body come alive. 

He just wanted to keep his reactions and thoughts on the low key until there was a better time and location. Also, he actually didn’t know if Makoto found him attractive or was just being nice like he would have been to anyone else. 

The Iwatobi swimmer was for his part, having a lot of fun with the other man. He knew he was using unfair tactics to convince him, but he recently discovered he enjoyed looking at the usually stoic man and watching all of his expressions.  
He found him cute and he thought he might see something in those teal eyes that spoke of interest. He was not sure what kind of interest, but he was going to find out.

Makoto had been holding back for a long time already, never getting involved with anybody, since it would have been kind of a scandal in his small town, and also because he didn’t want to have to explain to his parents how his first born was more interested in other boys than girls. So he had locked that side of him away and promised himself that, that situation would change as soon as he moved away.  
Though it seemed like he might just give in a bit sooner than the anticipated start of his university days.

They didn’t talk much between the two trips they made from Souske’s dormitory at Samezuka to his new apartment in Iwatobi, but it was a comfortable silence and since both of them were a bit lost in their thoughts for the other, they didn’t mind at all.

It was already early afternoon when they finished moving everything and both of them were past the point of hungry and more on the side of starving. Souske felt that offering to take Makoto out to get something to eat was the least he could do. 

If he had other ulterior motives like wanting to spend more time in his company to enjoy more of his perfect smiles and warm gentleness, well, nobody needed to know.

They agreed on ordering in, Makoto knowing a friend of his father’s that ran a ramen shop who would give them a slight discount.

Makoto was positively surprised at the other’s invitation, not that he thought that Souske was raised by wolves, but he was expecting the usually distant man to need some alone to recuperate from all the socializing and to sort his things out. 

After all was said and done, both of them found themselves awkwardly waiting for the food to arrive, because there was nothing to distract them from each others company and neither knew what to start a conversation about.

“So Yamazaki-san, what are your plans now that you moved here?” Makoto asked because he was dying to know.

“I guess I’ll be doing rehab and waiting for university to start” Souske volunteered easily now that he was used to the company of the other.

“You are going to university? Where? What are you studying?” Makoto shot a question after the other, only thinking about how he might be overstepping his boundaries at the end. By then it was already too late and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and lowering his eyes to the ground he added more subdued “Well, I mean if you want to tell me, that is” 

The teal eyed swimmer could have never refused the other one’s questions, especially after seeing that adorable blush “I’ll be going to Tokyo U. Think I’ll major in physical therapy or sports psychology.”

“Ah, I’m also going to Tokyo U. To tell you the truth, I was a bit anxious about not knowing anyone there. It’s a relieve knowing that there will actually be someone I’m familiar with around campus. We could even go for a coffee or something. Not that you need to go out with me because you feel bad for me or anything” and now the gentle giant wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it.  
At least until he heard the other one chuckling at his statement.

“I would never take you out on a date, because I feel pity for you” there Souske thought after delivering that line with a seductive smirk, it’s out in the open if he has any interest he can flirt back. 

Makoto did a very realistic impression of a fish out of the water “date?what?” and that was all he managed to mutter before Souske asked him obviously enjoying his confusion a little too much, but still taking pity on his overloading brain “You never told what you are majoring in?”

“My mayor? yes, ah, I think I’ll be trying for education” he hoped he answered calmer than he felt.

“Tachibana-sensei has a nice ring to it,” Souske said lowering his voice and looking deep into those beautiful green eyes.  
He wanted to tease the other a bit, to see him blush for him, to make him forget his own name and moan his out loud. And his brain kind of short circuited at the images he was creating. Little did he know the tone of hi voice and the look in his eyes had a similar effect on Makoto, who was now also desperately trying to calm his thoughts. 

Suddenly, the house bell rung, meaning the food had arrived. Souske used this opportunity to escape the situation he helped creating and fled the room to pay for the food and to bring it to the table. He thanked the stars for the foresight of renting a department with furniture included. 

They sat at the table and were so ravenous that they dug into it not saying anything about what just happened and avoiding each other's eyes. They ate in silent companionship, enjoying the food they ordered. 

While they ate, Makoto noticed Souske massaging his shoulder and trying not to put any strain on it. He knew the teal-eyed swimmer must be sore and in some considerable pain and he ached to be of some help to him.

“Yamazaki-san, is your shoulder really ok?” he let his concern bleed into his voice and eyes.

Souske stopped massaging his shoulder, he hadn’t even realized he had been doing it. “Yes, a bit sore I guess. Maybe I should get a massage from my therapist” he mused.

“Yamazaki-san, I can massage it for you. You are in pain aren’t you?” It took quite a bit of courage, but Souske was hurting and it was in his nature to help others, getting to touch him was just an added bonus.

Souske felt his heart miss a beat and then he felt his heart rate accelerate at the thought of the green eyed’s man's hand on him.  
He must have looked alarmed because he didn’t even have time to answer before Makoto was apologizing for his idea and backing away.

“Wait no, it’s not like that. It’s not that I don't want to. I just don’t want to be an inconvenience” Souske tried to reassure the other even as he felt himself blush and tried to dissimulate it by scratching his neck and looking at anything but those green eyes. 

“It’s not an inconvenience. Coach Sasabe actually taught us some basic massage technics for the days after intense training” Makoto assured, having been numerous times on the receiving end of those massages himself. 

Souske didn’t know how to get out of this situation, but truth be told, he actually didn’t know if he wanted out of it. He was already sporting a semi hard on strategically concealed under the low table just at the thought of all the other places he would like Makoto's hand to massage.  
He was damned if he said yes, not knowing if he could get a grip on his body before it gave him completely away, and damned if he didn’t because he hated the idea of disappointing the man with the emerald eyes by refusing his innocent offer.

Makoto was having his own problems trying to suppress any other reaction of his body beside the fierce blush he was never going to get under control, especially in front the man he’d had some very explicit fantasies about. 

His intentions had started from the pure desire to help and relieve, but he was also a healthy young man with what he discovered to be a powerful imagination.  
He could see in his mind, his hands kneading and caressing sore muscles and then some. A strong back, a sculpted chest and if he just let his hand drift a bit lower he would be able to feel Souske’s c- 

“Ok, yeah, if you don’t mind?” the teal-eyed swimmer's words interrupted the other’s imaginary journey while the raspy quality of his voice just made it harder to let those images disappear completely. 

“ah, mmh do you have a cream or salve you use?” Makoto asked trying to sound neutral even as he felt far from that.

“The physiotherapist gave me something to help relax the muscle” Souske shouted from across the room as he went to get it from his bag. He was soon back with a tube in his hand that he handed out to the other after he sat, back turned, directly in front of him.

“Yamazaki-san? I think this would work best if you could take off your shirt?” the green-eyed swimmer reasoned, happy that he was not facing the other because his face had reached a whole new realm of red at his request.

Souske did as suggested, deciding on using his shirt to cover his lap so as to hide any evidence of his arousal. 

Makoto took his time looking at the angry purple bruise on Souske’s shoulder, planning on how best to massage it without having to fear making the injury worse.  
As soon as he figured that part out, he got lost in the wonderful planes and lines of the well defined back before him.  
He might have taken too long and actually caressed it with light fingertips so that Souske shivered under his touch. Makoto thought he was probably a bit cold sitting there naked from the waist up.

Souske shivered for another reason, he was not cold, he was sweating a bit in anticipation of what was to come. Muscles coiled tight. Waiting.  
Until he felt a touch so light ghosting over his shoulder blades he didn’t know if he felt it or just imagined it. And that’s when he shivered, unexpected to him how sensitive he reacted to the touch.  
Then it just got more intense as the emerald eyed man started kneading sometimes softly, sometimes stronger but always gentle. Concentrating on his injured shoulder that was feeling a lot better by the second. 

He should have known Makoto not only had the smile and personality of an angel, he had an angel’s touch too.  
As he began to feel more relaxed it seemed that his brain directed his attention to other things, like how the other man smelled faintly of vanilla and apples, the warmth of his hands and suddenly his back felt like an exposed nerve ending. Every touch sending his waves of desire to his groin area.  
He was doing his best staying still and silent, but it was getting harder and harder. He had to bite back his moans with every ounce of strength he could muster. It felt so good. He felt so hot. 

Then it happened, Makoto stopped rubbing only his shoulders and dug his thumbs into his lower back and that seemed to be the drop that spilled the glass.  
Souske could not hold it in, he moaned loudly. Worse, he moaned out loud “Maa-koto”.  
Then the heavenly touch stopped and he felt like the biggest idiot on planet earth. 

Green eyes wandered uncertainly over the back and neck of the man opposite of him.  
Had he really heard what he thought he heard? There was no doubt about it, now the real question was, what to do next? 

Continue? Ignore it? Acknowledge it? let both be silently mortified?  
If he could draw such beautiful tones from Souske, why stop? The teal-eyed swimmer could always stop him if he did something that made him uncomfortable…He was just tired of always being rational, cool-headed and of holding back. 

Makoto dove in head first into uncertainty for the first time in his life by choosing to press again against that spot that Souske apparently loved. He was not disappointed.  
Souske looked like he tried to contain it, but he still moaned his name so prettily. “Ah, Makoto”

Becoming bolder, Makoto leaned near Souske’s ear and whispered “Let me hear your voice. Don’t hold back” 

He could see a shudder go through the other. This was it, either Souske wanted it too or he would be rejected.  
He waited patiently for him to say or do something, after all, he was not going to force himself on him.

“Please, don’t stop” Souske finally replied, his body relaxing more, a blush now visible at his neck. 

“If you say so” was all he could articulate before continuing with the massage from earlier, though of course, his touch was different. He was still gentle, after all, that was his nature, but where his touch was just meant to soothe before, the caresses became seductive, longer, softer, touched more, slower. 

Souske didn’t let his voice completely out, but he gave soft whimpers of delight, that made Makoto happy and spurred him on.  
Soon it was not enough for him anymore, so he let himself be seduced by that long powerful neck on display and kissed and nibbled it.  
His hands wandered to the chest of the other as one of his fingers started teasing a nipple with soft firm fingers that kneaded the bud and pulled it. 

Souske could not believe how good it all felt. He was aware that he was being seduced by the one person he thought was too shy to actually attempt such a thing, ever.  
Those lips on his shoulder were a little dry but rough and perfect and the hand teasing his nipples and ribcage were so dexterous.  
He surrendered to the pleasure by letting his head fall back on the shoulder of the man behind him, giving him more area to nibble at his heart's delight. His mind was growing strangely calm and going blank every time Makoto pulled at his nubs. He wanted more. He needed so much more. 

“More, Makoto, need more” he vocalized. He didn’t have to wait long bevor elegant fingers were making a journey farther south of his anatomy.  
Makoto palmed him firmly over his pants, just so that Souske would moan louder than before.  
Teal eyes looked at green ones and Souske closed the gap between the two of them. Their lips met in a kiss that spoke of impatience, teeth clashing against teeth and silent pants.  
It was Makoto who deepened the kiss angling himself above Souske. He begged for entrance with his tongue, sliding it against the others lower lip.  
Those lips opened soon up for him and he didn’t waste any time exploring all-around, licking at the roof, massaging the other’s tongue with his.  
He felt himself moan deep at the taste and perfection that was Yamazaki Souske. 

Since it was becoming a little uncomfortable for Souske to be twisted like a pretzel, he tried to change positions, but Makoto wouldn’t allow him, not yet anyway.  
“Don’t, I want to watch you” he told him while holding Souske’s hips still. 

“Watch what?” the other answered a little perplexed. 

“Watch while you come” Makoto explained softly into his ear. “Would you let me watch you come by my hand?” he asked this time, looking for permission from his partner. He would not take something the other was unwilling to give. 

“Idiot, don’t ask, it’s embarrassing” was the response he got. 

“I’ll take that as a yes” Makoto chuckled into Souske’s shoulder. 

Souske didn’t understand how Makoto was going to watch him when he was facing his back. That is until the other man rotated both their bodies in the room so that Souske sat legs bent and open facing the full body mirror that was previously behind him, while Makoto was at his back supporting him and able to see everything in the reflection of the mirror. 

He felt so embarrassed by the position and so vulnerable. He was completely at the mercy of the other man, green eyes roaming his body inch by inch, pupils dilated, caressing the skin of his chest slowly in awe, raw desire in his gaze. 

Makoto felt his partner’s insecurity, but he was also very aware of the sizeable bulge that kept on growing in the other’s pants. 

He discovered he enjoyed making Souske squirm under his gaze. He enjoyed teasing him, to feel a certain power over him as long as it gave both of them pleasure. He felt like he was discovering a whole other side to himself at that very moment. 

Not satisfied any longer just by looking, he began again stroking the other swimmer’s body, which suddenly seemed so much more responsive than before.  
Souske was panting, a light sheen of sweat covering his naked chest, riveted by the sight on the mirror. 

As blue met green smoldering eyes directly, he seemed unable to hold the visual contact, so he closed his eyes. But Makoto wouldn’t have it, so he stopped his caresses and nuzzled Souske’s neck lovingly, peppering little kisses up to his ear.  
“Open your eyes Souske, look at how beautiful you are. I want you to look at the expressions I draw out from you” he whispered into his ear while nibbling tenderly at it. He waited patiently. He was uncomfortably hard in his own pants, but there was no rush to his actions.  
Teal eyes opened slowly and reluctantly. The man knew that his partner was not going to continue to pleasure him any other way. His body felt like one raw nerve and he craved every touch like a drowning man craves air.

Makoto continued his slow torture concentrating on Souske’s nipples particularly his left one, which made his body involuntarily spasm. Said spasms gave Makoto’s neglected member some needed friction. And so he repeated his action, again and again.

Souske never knew that his left nipple was such a turn on, his whimpers started to increase in desperation and volume every time the other stroked and pulled at it. 

He looked at his reflection, he looked so desperate already and his cock hadn’t even seen any action yet. Though the green eyed swimmer seemed to want to remedy that immediately, as he asked him to raise his hips and pulled his pants down enough that he himself could kick them out of the way. 

He heard Makoto’s breathing stutter, which had probably to do with the fact, that he discovered that Souske was not always fond of wearing underwear. 

His cock was starting to leak precum, white pearls dripping slowly from the slit. “Touch me, I need it”

The green eyed man could no longer control himself at those words. He had never held another man’s penis in his hand, even less stroked him to orgasm, but he figured, it must be similar to pleasuring himself.  
He stroked the tip with his thumb in circular motions around the tip while the rest of his hand enveloped as much as it could from the other’s length. 

Souske was on the bigger side, much like himself, and he knew he wanted to feel him inside as soon as possible. But right now his concentration was on making Souske get lost in his own pleasure and moan his name out loud.  
He could see the muscles on his stomach contract and his hips starting to thrust up into his fist. 

Makoto decided to use Souske’s own precum and his spit to facilitate the movement. So he took his hand away from Souske’s length and just when the other made a protesting sound, he used that moment to slip in two fingers into his mouth.  
Souske caught on quickly and sucked passionately on those two long digits. “Make them real wet Souske” he ordered.

Souske complied watching those green eyes full of desire through the mirror in front of him. They seemed to follow every movement, every expression. 

Finally, Makoto took his dripping fingers from Souske’s mouth and directed them towards his erection once again.  
Makoto’s slick hand danced over his cock slowly, testing the texture and feeling of his member. Once he gained more confidence, he started on the job of wrecking him to orgasm.  
He quickened the pace and then slowed it down again every time Souske’s hips started thrusting up. He caressed the tip and concentrated a lot on the opening at the head since that made the other cry out so prettily for him.  
He stroked the big vein on the underside of his length, wandering down to gently massage his balls.  
“Makoto, please” he pleaded. 

Souske’s mind was blank. He didn’t care how he looked, how he sounded or what he said, he just needed to come.

Makoto edged him on and on. Once, twice, always slowing down when he felt Souske was near his orgasm.  
He wanted to draw it out, to enjoy every second of it, but mostly, he wanted for his partner to lose his mind, not being able to string words coherently.

Souske could not control his body anymore, loud moans slipped out, his hips took a mind of his own and as soon as Makoto slowed down again, his eyes started watering in frustration.  
He directed his hand towards his own member, unable to bear with the teasing anymore. But his hand never reached his target, his partner making sure of it. 

“It’s ok Souske, I’ve got you. I promise I will make you come soon, but you need to be good for me” a soft and deep voice promised. 

Souske was no longer able to say anything more than the other’s name in-between moans of pleasure.

Makoto knew Souske could not take it much longer by the tears in his eyes and he himself was in need of some relieve. He decided it was time for the great finale. 

He increased the speed and force behind his strokes and massaged the tip very enthusiastically. Soon he felt Souske’s muscles start to lock up, and he knew it was time. 

“Souske, come for me” he breathed into to the other’s ear as he looked deeply into teal eyes through the mirror. 

Souske shouted as thick ropes of white spurted from his member with enough force to reach the mirror and stain it repeatedly as well as his own stomach.  
Makoto kept pumping him through his orgasm, prolonging it as much as possible, until Souske was so oversensitive that he made a whine of discomfort, too exhausted and out of breath to formulate an actual sentence. 

He leaned back against the other man and rested his head on his shoulder, while he waited for his breathing to normalize again.  
Makoto’s right hand was soaked in Souske’s cum, but he didn’t mind at that moment, enjoying carding the fingers of his left hand through the other’s dark hair lightly in the afterglow. He turned Souske’s head softly to the side to kiss his lips gently, thanking him silently for entrusting him with his body.

Soon after they detangled from each other so that the green eyed swimmer could clean himself up and bring a moist towel to take care of a still dazed Souske.

The teal eyed man felt something stir inside, at being taken care off so tenderly by the other. He instinctively reached for his chest, hand right above his heart as if to try to hold something back. 

It was then he noticed that Makoto had fulfilled his promise, but had not taken care of himself. It was amazing to him how selfless the emerald eyed man could be.  
He even took the time to clean him up after everything and never rushed him while he was coming down from his orgasm.  
Hell, by the looks of it, he was not rushing to get himself off in any way. He just sat there, gentle smile, a soft blush on his face and probably uncomfortably hard. Gone was the domineering aura from before, replaced by angelic like warmth.

But the teal-eyed man was not done yet. He was not so selfish that he only cared for his own pleasure and the other man was not just someone he used to satisfy his own needs. He suspected he was so much more than that since those green eyes managed to make him lower his guard and even to bring out his more submissive trusting side.

Now it was his turn to take care of the brunette and have his fill of the expressions and moans he could elicit from him.

He crawled towards his intended target and mindful of his shoulder braced himself on the floor in-between Makoto’s thighs. The other looked confused at those blue eyes looking at him expectantly. 

“Yamazaki-san, you don’t need to force yourself, ” he told him fingers carding softly through his hair.

“So we are back to Yamazaki-san?” he teased the other a bit.

“Then, ah, Souske-kun?” the green-eyed man answered shyly.

“Souske is fine. Anyway, I am not forcing myself. I also enjoy seeing my partner come undone by my actions ” he added a firm stroke of his palm over Makoto's prominent erection for good measure.

Makoto shuddered in response, finding it hard to produce a coherent sentence when touched by those big hands.

“Don’t you want to find out how my mouth feels wrapped around your cock? Because I certainly want to taste you” he elaborated seductively, waiting to get Makoto’s approval before starting. He wanted the other man to trust him like he had done previously himself.

“O-ok” was everything Makoto managed to stutter in response.

The dark haired man didn’t waste a second and immediately began lowering the others zipper, finding gray tight boxer briefs that were stained with precum.  
He made his partner raise his hips to get the pants and underwear out of the way, before positioning himself again between strong, shapely legs. 

Once he accomplished his objective, he took some time to appreciate and memorize what was before him.  
Makoto was like himself well endowed, beautifully pronounced veins running along a cock a bit thicker than his own. 

Green eyes looked embarrassed down at the man before him.

Souske was always direct in his way of doing everything, but not when it came to pleasure. He started by peppering light kisses on his inner thighs. 

Makoto hadn’t expected how sensible that part of his body could feel and jumped a little when Souske’s lips made contact with his skin. The other just smirked on his skin at his reaction.

The teal eyed swimmer let his kisses become sloppier and variated between kissing and biting softly at the flesh before him. His bites made Makoto moan his name quietly.  
He then decided it was time to bring his hands into play. Using his right hand he cupped the green-eyed man’s balls tenderly, experimenting with the weight and feel of them. He felt his partner sigh brokenly as he squeezed softly.

He could no longer resist what was right in front of his eyes. He had not lied when he had told the other that he wanted to taste him, but he also wanted to trace every single thick vein with his tongue and take his time sucking the head of his cock.  
And so he did, tracing the veins meticulously and painfully slow, all the while making contact with emerald green eyes. He could see Makoto’s pupils were blown wide, swallowing most of the green around them. He licked and kissed at the length at this disposal.

The moment he kissed and sucked lightly at the head of Makoto’s cock, he could see his stomach muscles clenching.  
And when he decided to dwell with the tip of his tongue in the head’s slit, he felt the others hips thrusting up reflexively.

Souske believed in payback and since Makoto had edged him on for a long time, he was trying to provide that same experience for him.  
He took control of his hips, grabbing them with both hands, stroking all the skin at his reach with circular motions.  
He didn’t warn Makoto in any way, he just looked him in the eye and engulfed his cock in one fluid motion. 

Souske knew how good it felt and he was actually really good at giving head from what he had heard from his other encounters. He used all his experience to bring the man before him to the edge of a mind shattering orgasm.

He went slow but sucked hard and used his tongue on the underside of the brunettes member with enthusiasm. He then was faster, sucking lighter and devoting time to the head of the erection.  
Makoto didn’t expect to last long, not after everything they had done before and above all because he had never received a blowjob before.  
He could appreciate how pretty Souske looked with his lips wide around his cock, those intense blue eyes registering every expression on his face. He decided it was better to warn the owner of those skilled lips that he was about to cum. 

Souske was not having that. He squeezed the base of his cock tightly to prevent anything from happening and slowed his pace until he pulled off.  
He rewarded the groan of frustration from the other man by blowing cold air on his raging erection.

He was making progress, green eyes already looking at him with impatience, but it was still far from where he wanted to have him. He wanted Makoto in tears, begging for him to let him come. He needed to step up his game.  
And so, he pushed Makoto further on his back with the hand that was not restricting his cock until he was resting on his elbows to be able to have a good look at what Sosuke was doing. 

He saw him bring, the same hand he used to maneuver him, towards his mouth and suck on two his finger messily. He understood what that meant and gave his ok to Souske as the other looked inquiring at his face.

Soon he felt a slick finger at his puckered entrance. It traced a gentle but firm circle around it. Once, twice, until the pressure against that muscle increased and a thick finger slipped to the knuckle slowly. It felt so foreign and it burnt a bit.  
His face must have reflected his discomfort, because Souske was reacting to it, trying to sooth him in an instant by taking him into his mouth as far as he could manage.  
Makoto was now lost to pleasure only registering the finger in him from somewhere far away. 

Souske used his other hand to trace soothing patterns on his stomach as he toyed with his tongue around the hard member in his mouth. Only when he felt the other relax more, did he start moving his finger slowly, minimal at first.  
He increased the pace and depth of the penetration when he felt Makoto lost to the things his tongue was doing.  
Once he was sure Makoto was taking his one digit well, he ventured into adding another one, using more of his spit to cause the other less pain and more pleasure.  
His two finger where nicely enveloped in the green-eyed man’s warmth and Souske could not wait to bury himself someday soon into that tight graceful body.  
“You are so warm, so tight. Perfect” he told the other.

Makoto replied only by moaning his name loudly and pushing into his fingers.  
Souske rewarded him by licking his balls and taking them one after the other into his mouth.  
He withdrew his mouth from the man before him since he had something better in mind and wanted to be able to have a good look at those emerald eyes once he found his target. 

Makoto was confused at the sudden lack of contact and whined pitifully. With a cute tilt of his head, he searched Souske’s face for a clue on why he decided to leave him like that. 

Suddenly his eyes lost focus with the first brush of expert fingers against his prostate. With the next contact, they rolled a bit into his head. By the third time, he could do nothing more than close his eyes and let his head fall back.

Souske was reveling in the sight before him. His partner was writhing so beautifully in response to his actions and so lost in pleasure he was barely able to say his name. 

“Ah, Sou-, Sou-, ah” was all Makoto managed under the new assault on his senses. He'd never experienced something like this, never reached such heights on his own.

The moment his breathing became erratic and the muscles on his stomach began twitching again, Souske slowed down his assault with a satisfied grin, only stroking the other man’s prostate on occasion.

“No, no, please Souske please” Makoto pleaded for some mercy, first tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. 

Souske had none to spare. “It’s ok, you are doing fine, I’ve got you” he reassured him as he squeezed the base of his cock with one hand to prevent him from coming anytime soon.

“Sous-ke aaah, I can’t, please” he pleaded now lying with his body completely flat on the floor, too tired to hold himself up.  
He was covered in a fine sheen of sweat, muscles tensing and releasing involuntarily while drool gathered on the corner of his mouth. 

Souske liked his lips and thought that had never seen someone more enthralling or delectable before.  
The dark haired man was relentless in his wish to drive the other insane with pleasure. He kept him from coming through a tight ring around the base of his member, he sucked slowly but powerfully on his length and stroked intermittently that spot that made Makoto see stars. 

He did this until the green-eyed swimmer was a panting moaning mess, just the way he liked it. A steady stream of tears emerged from emerald eyes that were unfocused as hips kept weakly thrusting up and down to get more friction from the warmth enveloping him and the fingers in him. 

Souske felt it was time to allow Makoto to cum, he even felt a bit guilty when he looked at those tears staining the other’s cheeks, but he was also completely hard again. 

“Makoto, it’s time,” he told the other softly “Come for me Mako” he added, just the way the other had done before. 

He retrieved the hand at the base of the green-eyed man’s cock, and sucked still slow but harder on his length while his to fingers mercilessly assaulted the prostate they had been playing for a long time now. 

Makoto didn’t give him any warning, he had no strength in him to do so anymore and with a hoarse shout, he came in Souske’s mouth.

The teal eyed man was a bit surprised at this and withdrew quickly but pumped him steadily through his orgasm until he was too sensitive to be touched. 

Makoto lay there sprawled on the floor, tear stained face, muscles contracting unconsciously all over his body and green eyes looking satisfied and soft at teal ones. 

Souske moved up the other’s body and kissed him tenderly, massaging his mouth with his tongue, sharing his unique taste with him. Then he played on his side facing Makoto and allowed the other to bury his head into his shoulder and nuzzle there for a bit. 

Both men waited for their hearts to slow to steady beats under the afternoon sun on the floor of Souske’s apartment. After a while, the inevitable awkwardness returned slowly as Souske rose to clean himself up and brought the same cloth they used before to clean Makoto of any residues of their past activities. 

The brunette tried to take the cloth from him as soon as he was near his abdomen, but Souske looked at him telling him silently that he wanted to do this, just as he had done for him.  
The other swimmer blushed, but let him do as he pleased. Once he finished, he was the first one to break the silence. 

“Next time I’ll bring the lube” he stated as if talking about the weather.

“N-next time?” Makoto answered hesitantly.

Souske’s stomach dropped, had he been too rough on the angelic brunette? Had this been a one-time thing? why did he directly assume that the other wanted to see him again when they weren’t more than acquaintances? why did his chest hurt at the idea?  
“ah, of course, we don’t have to if you don’t want to” he replied hurt lacing his words as he looked at everything but the man in front of him.

Makoto’s words had not the intended effect. He had been just surprised that Souske would want to meet him again. He thought this was a one-time occurrence for the blue eyed man, something to be easily forgotten.  
It had been anything but that for him, Souske being the first person he had ever entrusted with his body in any way. He felt something warm spread in his heart at the thought of being able to see the guarded man before him again. 

“Souske please look at me” he requested from the other as he cupped the side of the other swimmer’s face softly with his hand. “I would love to meet again, maybe lunch and a movie or something?” he said waiting for blue eyes to meet his.

Great, he just wanted to be friends. Sadly that wouldn’t do for Souske. He wouldn’t call it love, but he had definitely a huge crush on the green eyed angel before him. He didn’t think he would survive it, having him so near but not being able to touch.  
He decided being honest was the best policy, if it worked there would be some sappy romance and great sex, if not, well, it’s not like they would be meeting spontaneously around town. 

“Listen, as great as that sounds, ah, if you are just looking for a friend, I can’t give you that” he managed to get out meeting green eyes and looking away repeatedly. 

 

The soft warm hand on his face was hastily drawn away. “I uh, sorry, I didn’t expect you to just want that kind of relationship” Makoto muttered unsure feeling tears gathering in his eyes.

Souske had not expected to be the cause those emerald eyes clouded again with tears so soon and somehow he thought they were missing each other’s point, but he didn’t know what to say to make things right again. His musings were soon interrupted. 

“Sorry, I guess it meant more for me than it did for you. It was my first time doing something like this and I- ” Makoto could not finish his sentences as thick tears rolled down his face. He tried to wipe them still maintaining a smile.

Seeing this broke Souske’s heart. Had it been his first time? He had seemed so in control! He felt as the blood drained from his face, he had being definitely too rough on him for his first time. He chided himself for not noticing or asking. 

“Shit, Mako, please stop crying. I didn’t know. I’m sorry. I would never have-” it seemed he was saying exactly the wrong things as now even the forced smile on the angels face vanished as he cried softly, looking ashamed and forlorn at the floor.

“Wait, I’m doing this wrong” he started again, taking Makoto’s hands between his.  
“What I meant is, had I known I was your first, I would have been more gentle. Also, I can’t just be your friend. I think I want more. P-please stop crying” he stuttered at the end as he decided to hug the man he tried to comfort.  
Makoto felt so delicate in his arms, crying softly, trembling like he was about to break and Souske cursed his inability to use nice words like normal people.

“You really mean that?” he faintly heard the question among the sniffles from the brunette in his arms. 

“Why would I lie? You are the nicest person I know and you know…really hot” he admitted feeling a blush on his face to his ears. He felt mortified, but he didn't mind as long as he could hold that angel-like creature for a while longer.

Makoto calmed down as much as possible, breathing slowly in and out until he felt he was serene enough to talk again. “I think I also want more, I just thought you only wanted my body and then when you learned I was a virgin, you rejected me completely” he explained himself. 

“What? no! Fuck I am bad at this!” Souske could not believe Makoto interpreted everything he said in that way. 

“By the way, I also think you are hot and you are gentle,” the brunette said with a light kiss to his jaw.

At this, Souske smiled goofily into space and began to play with brunette hair strains as he cuddled with Makoto.

“So, dinner and a movie on Saturday?” Souske proposed.

“I can’t wait” was the reply he got along with a smile so bright Souske felt like he was blinded by the beautiful Angel in his arms.


	2. Pornographic voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hi” came a breathless voice from the other side of the line, making the teal-eyed man shiver
> 
> “Has anyone ever told you that your voice is positively pornographic?” he asked already working on the button of his jeans. 
> 
> A voice sweet and smooth as sin chuckled softly on the other side.

Thursday found Souske grinning into his coffee while he thought of a certain brunette with whom he had managed to score a date.  
He still felt horribly guilty about the way he had introduced the angelic man to sex, but he could not regret having met him less than a week ago and even less to have been able to touch and taste him.  
Also, he could still not believe that shy gentle Makoto Tachibana was capable of being so dominant and sexy under the right circumstances, that he was able to disguise his lack of experience on the subject. He had certainly fooled him.  
He suspected that not even the green-eyed beauty had known that side of himself before that day and if it was up to Souske, he would help him explore all sides of him, to his heart's content. Several times in a row, in multiple positions.

Still, the physical connection was not everything he craved, and that was weighing heavily on his mind. He was out of his comfort zone in that regard.  
Normally he was not the type to be interested in more than sporadic dating and forming attachments towards others made him rather uncomfortable. So, his now inexistent career in swimming had been the perfect excuse to elude anything resembling what he now wished he could have with Makoto.  
All this translated into him having no confidence whatsoever in himself as a potential boyfriend for the other swimmer. He knew he was more than lacking in communicative skills and even worse, his social skills were as good as nonexistent. Why those emerald eyes looked at him twice, besides for his good looks, was beyond him.

He sighed at the somber turn of his thoughts. Ok, so he was not that bad of a catch! He was intelligent, good looking, a decent cook, but also grumpy, geographically challenged and impatient. Well, there was not such a thing as perfect.  
Except there was, Tachibana Makoto.

Souske decided to stop his unfruitful rumination if the other man wanted to spend some time with him, then he would be damned if he ruined everything with his insecurities before anything even began.

Meanwhile, Makoto had spent his time daydreaming of intense teal eyes that would change from hard to soft in a manner of seconds and of hands that were strong but unexpectedly soft.  
He would find himself thinking about Souske in the most curious of times, which then had him blushing fiercely at the memories that appeared right before his eyes and made everybody around him wonder whether he was feeling alright.  
He still couldn’t believe how bold he had been that day, almost as if he was another person altogether.

Despite everything, it hadn’t felt wrong. He trusted the other man implicitly with his body and he had to admit to himself that he would like to be able to entrust him in the same manner with his heart. He had felt at home and secure in his arms.

Even though he was well aware of his now strong crush on the dark-haired man, he had not dared to attempt any kind of contact, just in case, Souske regretted asking him out or something like that. Truth be told, he was still scared of being rejected.

Either way, he didn’t know how to start a conversation or how to flirt through texts. He was fairly new to all aspects of dating and wanted to err on the side of caution so as to not scare Souske away.  
Though he thought that way, he had been especially attentive of his cell phone, jumping from one end of the room to the other when he thought he heard a message come in and every time he felt a bit disappointed when they turned out to be Haru’s messages.

**Souske:**  
_Tachibana-sensei, what have you been up to?_

When Makoto saw the name on the message, he could not help but to let out a little squeal before he answered lying in his bed, the book he was reading forgotten at his side.

**Mako:**  
_Sooouske! It’s embarrassing when you call me like that._

_Nothing much, hanging out with Haru and sleeping in. You? :)_

Souske found Makoto’s use of emojis incredibly cute, then again, he found everything about the other to be cute.

**Souske:**  
_Physical therapy every day and yeah, also sleeping in._

Emerald eyes were full of relief reading that the other was actually taking care of himself.

**Mako:**  
_That’s good! I don’t like seeing you in pain. :(_

**Souske:**  
_If I’m in pain ever again, I know whom to call for a massage…_

The teal eyed man loved teasing the other way too much.

**Mako:**  
_Sooouske!_  
_But, yeah, I would never deny you ;)_

Makoto insinuated back, thinking he might as well give flirting a chance.

**Souske:**  
_You did a really… thorough job last time._  
_I remember it every time I pass by the mirror…_

Souske smirked remembering just how thorough the other had been.

**Mako:**  
_It was a sight to be seen. Though, I also enjoyed seeing your mouth so…engaged._

Makoto had no idea were his boldness was coming from, it was as if a switch had been turned.

**Souske:**  
_I can still remember your taste on my tongue, your shape in my mouth_

The green eyed swimmer was starting to sport a tent in his pants.

**Mako:**  
_I remember how warm and wet your mouth was. Your lips so distended_

**Souske:**  
_Don’t forget how deep my fingers were in you. I certainly don’t_

Souske’s intentions had been so simple. He just wanted to ask him when and where to meet for their date on Saturday. Well, that ship had already sailed, at least for him and the large erection he was sporting in his pants.

**Mako:**  
_How could I? I get off on that memory every night since that day_

Enough was enough for the dark haired man. He hadn’t planned on their conversation taking such a turn, but now it was here and he was going to enjoy it.

**Souske:**  
_Please tell me you are alone?_

**Mako:**  
_Yes? The family is not yet back, why?_

**Souske:**  
_I’m bad at sexting, and I would much rather hear your voice on the other side of the line when I come_

**Mako:**  
_I’m already on the bed_

 

Souske had never dialed a number faster in his life.

“Hi” came a breathless voice from the other side of the line, making the teal-eyed man shiver

“Has anyone ever told you that your voice is positively pornographic?” he asked already working on the button of his jeans.

A voice sweet and smooth as sin chuckled softly on the other side. “Mmmh no, no-one ever has, but I much prefer yours” the green eyed man purred into the phone since the others deep tone captivated him with every word.

“Mako, you have no idea what you do to me,” Souske told him, considerable erection already in hand. He had not yet started to jerk himself off, he wanted to hear the other moan and pant for him when he did.

“You are right, I don’t. Why don’t you describe it for me?” the brunette told him while he was getting rid of his pants and underwear.

“You make me so hard. The friction was making me crazy, so I had to ditch my clothes”

“I see, well then play with you nipples for me Souske, both of them. Think of how I pulled and pinched them. How do you think that my mouth would feel on them?”

“So good” the dark haired swimmer panted in between torturing his own nipples. “Put me on speaker, you will need both your hands for what I have planned for you Mako”

“Ok Sou, I can’t wait” the other replied, pupils, blown wide with desire.

“Mako, trace your muscles with your hands, slowly. Be a good boy for me and close your eyes and image it is me going over your body. Start at your chest, good. Wet your fingers in your mouth and now trace them around your nipples, not quite touching them” Souske directed, hearing intriguing little whimpers across the line.

“I need more, can I massage them?” the other asked, eyes still closed. So he could imagine intense teal eyes looking at his every movement.

“Not yet Mako, wait. Take your hand down lower, over your abdomen. Trace each line for me. So perfect for me” Souske wished he could taste the other’s skin and so he told him “I would trace that same path with my tongue. Kiss my way up your chest and then I would bite softly on them. Can you feel that Mako?”

Souske was rewarded with a moaned “S-sou” on the line.  
That was the moment he enclosed his own length in a tight fist and pumped a couple of times slowly. His breathing stuttered enough the other heard him.

“Sou, are you already touching your cock?” Makoto inquired teasingly, wishing the other would allow him to seek the relief he needed. “I know just how big it is. How hard it can get”

“Mmhh, Mako” was all the dark-haired man could manage as he remembered the others big hands and slender fingers and how dexterous they had played with his length.

“Play with the head of you cock Sou. Feel that big vein underneath? That’s one of my favorites” Makoto’s sensual voice made a pause before he continued “mmhh, but my absolute favorite, can you guess which part it is? ”

“Mako, I-i don’t know, tell me, just tell me” Souske answered craving to hear the other’s velvet voice.

The green eyed swimmer chuckled a bit at the desperation in his voice. “So impatient Sou. Let’s play a little game. Don’t stop moving your hand, keep a nice leisure peace. Now, if you can tell me which one is my favorite part, I will continue, if not, well there is a little penalty involved ”

The teal eyed man was having difficulty concentrating on the other’s question. The voice on the other side of the line and his continuous strokes on his cock were not helping. “Ah, I don’t k-know, my testicles?”  
“Wrong. Though I love the weight and feel of them and would love to suck them on my knees for you, you are wrong. Now for the penalty. Use your other hand to cradle your testicles. Now gently bit firmly, pull at them a bit, and again” the brunette instructed the other.  
When he heard Souske gasp, he knew that his instructions had been followed to the letter “You’re so good for me”  
“Now, shall we try this again?” he asked honey lacing his voice.

Souske was still recuperating from the other’s little penalty. His balls were too sensible to be played that rough with, and he suspected that was just the intended effect of the penalty. At least he could think a bit more clearly. “Ok, but if I am right, I get to continue on you” he waited for the other to accept his conditions.

“Ok, let’s do it your way” the other agreed to the proposition.

“I bet, it’s the slit in the head of my cock” Souske stated triumphantly, sure that his answer was right this time since he remembered the other’s fascination with it in the past.

“Well, I suppose I am at your mercy Sou” the other capitulated with a silent smile.

“I like hearing that,” said a smug Souske. “Now for my reward. You’ll need some lube or lotion”

The green eyed man blushed hard at that request, strange he thought, after everything they had done and said, he still blushed at the simplest of requests. He signaled the other his readiness and awaited eagerly his instructions.

“Remember I told you, you’d be needing your two hands? It’s time to keep my promise” Makoto bit his lip at that, already having an idea of where this was going and it only made him harder.  
“Coat your right hand in lube, I want your cock wet and slick for me” the other man’s voice took on a husky note as he began his instructions.  
“and now your left hand, make sure to coat your fingers thoroughly, you’ll be needing it”

Emerald eyes were shut tight, only wanting the auditory and sensory input so that he was able to imagine the other in Detail. His piercing blue eyes, thin adept lips and those broad shoulders and toned chest.

“Imagine I am standing right by you Mako. I am watching as you lie on your bed, right in front of me. You look beautiful and I would like nothing more than to ravage you, but that is reserved for another day.  
No, today I want you to show me how you like to be touched, how you pleasure yourself” Souske let his words sink in, while he took the imaginary journey eyes closed alongside the green eyed beauty.

“First you would start off, with a flew slow, tight pumps of your hand, just like that” he narrated softly.

“S-sou, not enough” came the other’s reply almost instantly.

“Shh, it’s ok. I know it’s not near enough” he acknowledged the other’s need before continuing. “ Because it’s not enough, but we don’t want you to come alone from your hand, you turn sideways and start teasing along your rim with two fingers. Just circle around it slowly, not putting any pressure behind your touch. Your other hand abandons your cock and starts kneading your nipples gently.”

“So good. Sou, more” he heard low panting from the other.

He chuckled a little “So needy for me” he teased good-naturedly. “Start applying pressure with your middle finger, only a bit at the beginning. Good, now increase that pressure, even more, not quite breaching your hole, keep teasing it lightly.”

Makoto could not decide whether he loved or hated being teased, but he was sure that he loved the way his body felt every time he heard Souske’s deep voice, drowning in desire for him. He began panting harder anticipating what was still to come.

“Mako, you are so perfect for me. Let your hand wander down from your chest, past your cock. Play with your balls for a bit, they must be so sensible right now. How would they feel if I went over them with my tongue? If I sucked gently on one, and then the other?” The other swimmer painted the scene vividly for himself and his partner.

“Ahh, ah, please” was the reaction he coaxed out of the other.

“Mhh, patience Mako. Dip your index finger into your hole, slowly, feel yourself stretching around it, fill yourself becoming fuller. Take your finger as far up as you can”  
“You are doing great” he encouraged the brunette, remembering the hot tight feeling around his digits when he had had the pleasure of opening him up last time. Souske was stroking himself more energetically than he should if he wanted to come together with his partner, but it was hard to hold back, so he decided to speed things up a bit.

“Move your finger in and out” the dark haired man waited for Makoto to get used to the intrusion before spring him on “move a bit faster, deeper”  
He himself was trying to match the other's rhythm to his own over his length, the head of which was now an angry red color.  
“When you feel comfortable enough, add a second finger” he panted into the phone.

“Sou, s-sou, feel so full” Makoto barely managed to moan out since his thoughts were starting to lose coherence. He felt a slight burn from adding the second finger, but the pain added to his pleasure and the feeling of fullness was exquisite.

“I know. God, you are so hot. Scissor your fingers for me, feel it stretching you even more” he commanded the other.

“Ah, ah, more, more Sou” the brunette pleaded, doing just as he was told. His body was covered in sweat and his lip stung a bit from him biting it so hard.

“Yes, more. Reach as far as you can with your fingers, look for your prostate. Stroke over it hard a couple of times” the teal-eyed swimmer’s fingers remembered the feeling of that small bundle of nerves that made Makoto sing his name for him.

“I can’t find it. I can’t reach far enough, please, ah” the other man described his problem whimpering at the end. He tried and tried to no avail, it was like his fingers were not long enough, not deep enough. He could feel tears of frustration gathering in his eyes.

“It’s ok, concentrate on finding it, go deeper with your fingers, move them around slowly” the other returned calmingly. “Use your other hand on your cock. Keep your strokes slow until you find that place that makes you feel good”

“Oh God! Good. Feels so good” could be heard through the lines after a minute.

“I take it you found it” Souske smirked as he didn’t get any reply aside from the breathy moans of his name, Makoto was beyond forming words it seemed. He was really close himself, he could already feel his abdomen tightening, as he stroked full of purpose.

“Speed up your hand on your cock. Harder,” he commanded. “Ma-ako, I am close. So close” he stuttered a bit since he was losing the battle against his body, his hips already moving on their own accord.

“To-ogether” he heard the other say in-between loud moans.

“Together” he agreed. “Now Mako, now” was all he could manage before he came much harder than ever before in his life. His ears rang and his eyes were unfocused. He was breathing like he just ran a marathon. He could hear similar sounds across the line.

“Wow,” he heard the angel say on his phone.

“Wow indeed” he answered with a big open smile on his face.

“Though I would like to have you here to cuddle with me right now” came a barely whispered confession from the brunette.

The dark haired man’s heart clenched at this. “I wish you were here too” he volunteered. It was nice hearing that he was actually wanted for himself and not just for his body.  
A comfortable silence settled over them.

Souske thought of the last exchange they had in which his lack of words had hurt the other and he had promised himself he would work on that. Still, it was hard to choose the right words to express what he felt and how precious the other was to him. Nevertheless, he tried.  
“Makoto? I, ah- thanks?” he mumbled embarrassed.

“Thanks? You did all the work you know. For someone who is not so vocal normally, you really are something else over the phone.” Makoto laughed at the end of his statement.

“What? No, that’s not what I meant ” he replied blushing hard. “I meant, thanks for trusting me with this part of you? Giving us a chance?” Souske could have punched himself over his clumsy words.

“Oh, oh! yeah, that’s-” the green-eyed beauty had trouble finding his own words “Well, thank you for being patient and considerate with me. You make me feel…secure” the last word was spoken so low that Souske had to strain his hearing to catch it.  
His mouth was getting dry, how does one respond to something like that?

“I-I’m glad” he answered, teal eyes reflecting the warmth only destined for Makoto. “Also, I actually contacted you to ask when end where to meet on Saturday”

“So, you were not planning on seducing me via cell phone?” Makoto chuckled sweetly on the phone.

“No? Yes? Maybe? Not really, but I am still glad I did” the other man told him truthfully.

“Well, I’m also glad you did” came an embarrassed voice from the other side if the line.  
“Ah, about Saturday. How about us meeting on the train station at 14.00 on the south entrance?”

“Sounds good” was the curt reply from the teal-eyed man.

“Ok, then see you on Saturday?” Makoto asked him with a smile that could light up the sky.

“See you on Saturday” the other answered with an equally impressive smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo second attempt at Fanfiction.  
> Author is bad at sexting and phone sex and she knows it, but she still wanted to try writing about it :)  
> Comments are always welcomed and encouraged, without feedback I don't know if I am doing ok? 
> 
> If you have made it this far, know that you are awesome and I love you!


	3. First Date - The Cinema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He diminished the distance between their faces, almost as if to kiss Souske, not quite touching his lips, and panted almost into his mouth “Sou, I want you in my mouth, right now. Please.”

Makoto prided himself in being a patient person, whether he was like that because he had younger siblings that would otherwise drive him insane or because he had an eccentric best friend with a special affinity for jumping in waterbodies of all sizes regardless of the situation, he didn’t know. Still, Friday had seemed so endless, 24 hours of pure slow torture.  
Of course, he had errands to run and he even took the twins to the local pool to play for a while, but he could not help the way he kept glancing at his watch, thinking that somehow he wished for time to speed up a bit just that one time. He also couldn’t avoid his mind wandering to intense teal eyes and the remembrance of a deep rough voice panting his name.  
The hardest part about Friday by far had been dodging Haru-chan. Makoto did feel guilty about that, but he was very aware that he was not ready to confide in his best friend yet. Not because he didn’t trust him or because it would be incredibly awkward to talk about his sexual preferences (which it would be), but rather because of the other man involved in the story. He knew that even though Haru and Souske had something of an unspoken truce, on account of Rin, the freestyle swimmer was still very suspicious of the other and got uncharacteristically annoyed and tense every time the other’s name came up.  
Makoto was sure that his best friend would be able to immediately read his extremely content aura and ask him the reason behind it. Which meant that the backstroke swimmer had to improvise excuses for not being able to meet Haruka and since he was never good at lying, he made omitting information an art form. Luckily, his best friend seemed to be preoccupied with his own life for the moment, between spending time with Rin and meetings with diverse university swim teams that were all interested in his talent, he had not much time for him.

 

Little did he know, he was not the only one waiting impatiently for Saturday to arrive. Souske had few things to entertain him in his new apartment, a couple of his favorite books he must have read at least five times each and his Netflix account. Actually, Rin’s Netflix account, but he had long ago figured out the password (Sh@rk) and when the other found out he had been binge-watching series after series, he had made fun of him for his taste in romantic sappy movies but never asked him to stop or changed the password.  
Right now, his taste in movies was the one thing occupying his thoughts. It was a perfectly difunctional chain of thoughts. He loved, well, preferred romantic films with cute kisses, slow dancing and happy endings above all. Nevertheless, he was very aware that his taste in movies was something he shared with young women rather than guys his own age. Rin had teased him merciless on that subject, seen as how nobody expected such a big and manly male to blush like a high school girl at the kissing scenes or to sigh dreamily when the couple managed to come together and confess their mutual feelings, not that the redhead didn’t join him every time and bawl his eyes out too.  
So he couldn’t take his green-eyed angel to the screening of the new film he had set his mind on for a while now, because that would be probably interpreted as unmanly and more than that, he didn’t want to embarrass himself on his first date with the man of his wet dreams, but dreams none the less.   
On the other hand, Makoto didn’t seem like the type of guy that judged other by such simple societal standards, or the type of guy that enjoyed mindless action or horror movies.   
The thing was, Souske had no way of actually knowing that, since he only recently started speaking to the other man, and whenever they talked there wasn’t a lot of talking as much as seduction involved.   
That was also a thing on his mind, he wanted to get to know the other better and not let his hormones override his logical thinking all the time. He wanted to show his angel that he was interested in him as a person and that he wanted him to be the person he made a love confession under the rain, danced to a silly song with or just cuddled with on the sofa at night.   
Souske understood that he was in too deep, he was probably (absolutely) already in love and he wanted Makoto to feel the same for him. He already called him his angel in his mind all the time and he hoped it never slipped out loud before it was appropriate.   
His romantic mind could already envision the two of them sitting in a cozy cafe in Tokyo, after a long day of class, enjoying each others company or walking hand in hand to keep warm in winter among blinking Christmas decorations, smiling blindingly to each other like a couple of idiots. 

So, all that thinking kept bringing him to the conclusion that it was better to take his angel to the screening of the movie he first intended, where he would probably spend most of the movie daydreaming about the man sitting at his side. Unless the other was dead set against that kind of movies, but he was also probably too much of a good person to tell him so. In which case maybe a more neutral movie would be more suitable?  
And so his thoughts kept spinning and returning to the same point, and he felt silly for doing so, but that was Yamazaki Souske for you, a socially awkward romantic idiot.

 

Saturday arrived and teal eyes looked unsatisfied back from the mirror. He had changed at least 30 times, maybe not as much, but it felt like that. He couldn't find anything suitable from among his sparse wardrobe for a date, more importantly for a date, he wanted to impress. He was half tempted to put on his school uniform and get it over with. Of course, that just wouldn’t do and he found himself staring again disgruntled at the pile of clothes on his bed.   
Were was Rin when he was needed? This was more his realm of expertise than Souske’s. Then again, he had no idea that he was dating another of his best friends and it was probably better that way. Could he call and pretend he was going out with some random guy?  
Nah, the redhead would see right through him, knowing that Souske was not one to make an effort for a random hookup. Souske was definitely not ready to have that conversation with Rin, who was very much aware that he also dated guys but it would also be an entirely different conversation if he told him about Makoto, and he probably would get maimed and threatened, probably in that order, if the other found out everything that had already transpired.

Souske shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind of unnecessary, though incessant, thoughts of his untimely death and decided on his nice jeans, a simple v-neck t-shirt that matched the color of his eyes and a casual black vest to top it off. He looked one last time at his reflection to make sure his hair was right, not that he did anything special to it and left the house with sweaty palms and a smile.

Makoto arrived fifteen minutes before the time he and Souske agreed upon. He sighed in relief as he stood by the door at the south entrance of the train station. He had barely made it out of the house on time or alive. He had to think back on how he had stood for too long staring at his dresser after his shower. Ren had found him like that and called out to Ran in concern at his faraway look. Ran told her twin that their brother was ok, she was young, but already her womanly intuition was strong and she had seen her brother smiling at the air more than usual this past week. She took it upon herself to help her big brother and after rummaging in his drawers, at least the ones she was able to reach, managed to lay out an outfit that would make Makoto look handsome.   
All the while, her older brother watched the whole procedure in a mix of awe and horror. Awe at her sense of style, since what she picked out was even better than what he had envisioned for himself, and horror at the idea that she knew he was going on a date when he had not said a word to any living being on that subject. She made him blush embarrassed and shriek mortified when she casually exited his room taking Ren with her and just short of the door looked back at him and wished him good luck on his date and to always wear protection.   
She didn’t understand why people seemed to say that often, but she figured she loved her big brother and whatever protection he could use, she thought more on the line of body armor or water ponchos, he should do so and remain safe and healthy. 

After the swimmer felt like he wasn’t having a heart attack anymore, he directed his attention to the task of getting ready for his date. Pants where easy enough, but he put his white-blue stripped shirt on backward two times because he was still too flustered to think clearly, only succeeding at his third try. He then threw on his beige soft cardigan and went on to try and brush his teeth, which he managed without a problem after crashing against the closed door, face first as Ran words seemed to echo in his mind repeatedly. He came to the conclusion that women of all ages were simply scary. 

He made it without further incident to the train station, where he started to worry about the other man as time passed and he was still nowhere in sight. He was already almost half an hour late to their appointed time, but Makoto didn’t want to appear too clingy or eager by calling to inquire about his whereabouts. His thought started to turn negative, maybe Souske forgot? maybe he regretted asking him out? or maybe he got into an accident on his way to the station?  
Makoto thought of giving him another 10 minutes before it was reasonable for him to start panicking, at least officially, and call him. And then it happened. 

He was aware that he was considered good looking by most women and some men, his athletic build and his gentle face seemed to always attract some attention. Normally he masterfully avoided getting hit on, never staying in one spot for too long or faking a phone call, but since he had been looking for Souske, he had forgotten his usual precautions. So a group of three young women, that turned out to be in college, approached him and started commenting on how handsome he was, on how they wanted to invite him to a coffee shop and pushing him to exchange phone numbers. 

The thing was, he avoided such scenarios at all cost because he was so bad at denying others and always felt guilty, also he was a terrible liar and his excuses where to transparent. He spluttered something on the line of him waiting for someone, smiled a bit tortured and tried to retreat, but the women were relentless and took him to be a shy guy that needed the encouragement. One even went as far as taking his arm and started dragging him along to the exit.   
As Makoto started losing hope and was frantically looking for a way out, by that time he was desperate enough to let himself be run over by a bike or something, a big hand settled on his shoulder and an unmistakable smooth voice called his hame. 

Relief washed over his features at seeing teal eyes looking apologetical at him. He had never been more thankful in his life as Souske somehow magically managed to free him from the group of young women. It might have had something to do with the way he smiled charmingly at them and complimented them until they were clearly flustered and then somehow fled taking Makoto by the hand, who had also been affected by his flirting and was rather moonstruck himself.

 

Souske had planned more than enough time to make it to his date. He even calculated getting a bit lost on his way, but he did not calculate getting on the wrong bus, which he only took to be faster at the station, and then getting lost in the station that was ridiculously big for a town so small. Of course, it had not occurred to him to call his angel to tell him that he would be there a bit later, he was to busy frantically trying to arrive at their meeting point. 

Then the horror. He saw as his green-eyed angel was being dragged out off the station reluctantly by three women that seemed ready to devour him. Their greedy paws had been all over poor Makoto making every possibility of escape nearly impossible. So, he did the only thing he could think off and flirted their way out. After all, he knew the effect he had on women and he was willing to use every weapon in his arsenal to free the other man.   
He smiled, he lowered his tone of voice and let the compliments flow through him like water through a river. At first, it was merely a necessity to rescue his angel, until he saw the effect it was having on the other. Makoto looked at him like he had never seen Souske before. He hung to every word of his lips and even averted his eyes while he blushed. For added effect, Souske smirked at the group in a mischievous way and the women started chirping excitedly among themselves.

That was his clue to take Makoto’s hand and make a quick escape while the women where distracted. He ran until his lungs burned and hid both of them behind a magazine stand back at the train station. He still held his love’s hand in a firm grip, when the group of women passed them by, apparently looking for them. 

Makoto didn’t care where he was being dragged to, nor did he care about anyone seeing both of them holding hands. He only cared about the warm, strong and slightly sweaty hand holding his. Souske had come to save him. Admittedly, it was his fault for putting him in that position in the first place, but that didn’t matter at that moment.   
His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he could not concentrate on his surroundings, his world was reduced to that one handsome man cowering with him behind a magazine stand, his broad shoulders and his teal eyes.   
When the other man turned around and smiled ruefully at him, he made an effort to say something, anything and not sound as breathless as he felt. 

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault you got kidnapped by those women” Souske told him his guilt eating at him with every second.

“It’s ok, it wasn’t that bad, they were only trying to take me out to a cafe” Makoto replied smiling, hoping to lessen the guilt in the other man’s eyes.

“I saw the panic in your eyes! They did everything but carry you themselves out of here” the other man explained, a flash of something in his eyes that Makoto could not place before it was gone and he continued “What if I had been too late and you would have spent all afternoon with them and then you would have found one you liked and fell in love and I…” he cut himself off, probably realising what he had given away.

Green eyes looked soft and amused at him. “Well, I was worried about what happened to you, since you were late, but I didn’t consider keeping them company an alternative.” he chuckled gently before he continued “But there was never a chance of me falling in love with any of them, I prefer you after all” he said softly, only for Souske to hear and feel reassured.

“Oh…well, I still owe you an apology for showing up so late and not even remembering to write a message” the other offered sincerely, as he took their intertwined hands and kissed the palm of Makoto’s hand.

It was a sweet and simple gesture that warmed Makoto’s heart. That kiss was not only an apology, it was so much more, it was a promise of good things to come. Makoto wanted it all, this man’s smiles, tears, his laughter, and tenderness, he wanted them all to himself. More than that, he wanted to be the reason he smiled, the person he shared his laughter with, the one to comfort him when life was not being kind, the only one to receive those sweet kisses and the only one allowed to touch his body in awe and gentleness.   
He was in love and there was no going back. He already had an inkling that he would not be standing alone with his feelings if he ever dared to confess, but he was not confident enough to risk such a thing, considering they had just begun dating and didn’t know each other that well.

Makoto dragged a paranoid Sousuke from behind the magazine stand and headed with him to the train that would take them to their destination. They talked the situation over and decided to head to the cinema first and end the evening at a small restaurant Souske loved.

After a 30 minute ride, they made it to the cinema where Souske expected to face the next hurdle. At first, it was awkward because he didn’t know how to bring up the romantic movie he had his sights on. So, he tried suggesting the horror movie until he saw the other man get pale as a ghost even as he nodded mechanically. Of course, that idea was thrown out of the window. Finally, he decided to bite the bullet and brought up the name of the movie he actually wanted to see. Green eyes filled with relief as a brilliant smile illuminated Makoto’s whole face. 

When they were finally sitting, Souske looked around the cinema noticing the small number of other couples in the room. They were far away enough that they could hold hands and even kiss without the other’s noticing, not that they wouldn’t be doing the same.   
He thought about how in the dark it’s easier to open up and actually communicate what you intended and how that made the cinema the ideal place for the two of them.   
He figured they had at least 5 minutes before the start of the movie, enough time to make some small talk, get to know each other. 

“So, you don't seem to be a fan of horror movies?” he began not knowing what else to start with.

“Uh, well I’m actually not really fond of ghost stories and the like” Makoto confessed honestly.

“Me neither. I don’t like things jumping at me to try and give a heart attack. Rin used to do that a lot when we younger.” Souske shared with a small smile.

“What made Rin stop? He would have to much fun at your expense to stop on his own” the other man asked.

“I…kind of… punched him?” the butterfly swimmer told him, swiftly adding “Not on purpose. It was more like a reflex I guess? He jumped out from behind a door and I simply reacted?”  
Immediately, the air around Souske filled with a wonderful sound, namely Makoto’s soft laugh. Of all the reactions he had anticipated, this wasn’t one of those. Still, his angel’s laughter was contagious and soon he joined in. 

“Poor Rin, though he kind of deserved it. He used to make fun of me too for being afraid of the dark.” Makoto explained. Teal eyes looked back at him quizzically.   
“He stopped when Haru-chan dared him to a race. You know how he could never turn down a dare? Well, if he won, we would have paid for his share of ice cream for a week. If he lost, he would have to stop making fun of me and making up ghost stories in the locker room to scare me. Thankfully Haru won and that was the end of it.” Makoto remembered fondly. 

“I guess Nanase has been a good friend to you” Souske admitted a bit reluctantly.

“I have known him all my life. He is a good friend to me and my family adores him. He can be a tad…eccentric, but he is really kind” the green-eyed man offered. 

“At least it seems he and I look eye to eye on one subject.” the other man started, looking into pretty green eyes. 

“And what would that be? Swimming? Rin?” Makoto inquired quite curious.

“No, we see eye to eye on the only subject that matters. You and how wonderful and special you are” the other man said already fearing that his statement would come off as too corny. 

Makoto did think that it was a bit corny, but also kind of sweet. He was however too embarrassed to reply properly and so he took Souske’s right hand and squeezed softly thanking him silently. Souske didn’t disappoint. He turned his hand and let their fingers interlaced together.

Soon the lights dimmed slowly until they were turned off completely and the first scenes of the romantic move they chose started playing. The reviews promised a slight cliche story, with one or two plot twists that made it supposedly, THE romantic movie of the year. So, of course, Souske’s expectations were high and the first half hour was living up to them.   
Had he not been completely engrossed in the story, he probably would have noticed the badly concealed glances that green eyes were taking in his direction.   
Makoto had given up on paying attention ten minutes into the movie and had settled instead on watching the array of expressions crossing his date’s face. He found it irresistibly cute when Souske would smile softly whenever some romantic mishap appeared on screen or how he would appear genuinely distraught when something in the story drove the couple apart. He would also squeeze the backstroke swimmer’s hand unconsciously when he got too excited, which reminded Makoto of their physical proximity. Which in turn made his mind turn to other kinds of thoughts. Thoughts on things he would like to do, most not fit for the cinema and some he would have liked to try at that same instant, damn the repercussions. Sighing softly, he tried to redirect his line of thought to the movie, which actually didn’t help at all since the two main protagonists were in the middle of a heated make-out session. 

This brought his attention inevitably to Souske’s lips, so warm and soft, as he knew from experience. He loved the way Souske would get a bit more commanding and battle with his tongue for control. He was lost in his remembrances of past kisses shared and getting more aroused by the minute, because of that, he didn’t notice the way he increased pressure on the other’s hand gradually.

Souske was brought back to reality and the gorgeous man next to him when his hand began to hurt a bit. He looked away from the screen and found himself with a picture even more captivating. His angel was looking at him with unmistakable hunger in his eyes, his lips slightly parted and his pupils blown. Souske lost all his composure as he saw a pink wet tongue dart in-between the lips of the exquisite creature on his side.  
An army could not have hindered him from taking those sweet lips. He forgot about his surroundings and concentrated on the warmth coming from his angel's lips. He asked for entrance with his tongue softly at first and then more insistently until he felt the other open up. His angel’s taste was by now his favorite treat, so of course, he could not have enough of it. He could feel the other’s arousal in the aggressiveness of his kiss. The green-eyed man bit his lip lightly and a moan escaped him, which in turn spurred Makoto on even more.

Makoto felt warm all over. His thoughts long ago gone blank. His world now reduced to the taste and feel of his partner. He wanted to hear more of those beautiful moans from Souske and he remembered just how. He began stroking the roof of his mouth with his tongue and the effect was almost instantaneous. The other shivered visibly and let out a moan loud enough, that Makoto was worried other’s in the movie theatre would notice what the two of them were doing. He interrupted their kiss to look at their surroundings. Luckily the other 3 couples were minding their own business and seated far away enough to not be a hindrance for what he had in mind.   
Souske looked slightly disgruntled at being left hanging and utterly delectable with his swollen and spit wet lips. Makoto couldn’t suppress a smirk, he had done that to Souske. This only reinforced the resolve in his mind on what he was about to do. He diminished the distance between their faces, almost as if to kiss Souske, not quite touching his lips, and panted almost into his mouth “Sou, I want you in my mouth, right now. Please.”

Souske inhaled sharply. His angel was going to be the death of him. How could he say no to such a request? He was unbearably hard in his pants and his mind was as if in a fog. He managed to nod in consent, not trusting his words not to come out a shaky incongruent mess.  
Makoto made short process, he slithered quietly from his seat until he was in-between the teal-eyed man’s thighs. Next, he busied himself with getting Souske’s member free from his constraints. Once he finally succeeded in his endeavors, he paused and made sure to make eye contact with teal eyes even in the dark of the cinema, before he slowly sank his mouth upon him.   
Souske bit into the back of his hand in an attempt to keep quiet and never once did he break visual contact with those green intense eyes looking back at him, while the other was pleasuring him with his skilled mouth.   
Makoto needed to get used to the width and girth of Souske’s cock in his mouth first. He had never done this before but had fantasized quite a bit since his first time with the other man.   
It tasted salty from the pre-cum steadily leaking from the head of the erection he was lavishing with his mouth. It was unlike anything he had ever done, the feel of Souske’s big and hot cock in his mouth was managing to obliterate any string of thoughts he managed to create. He tried to think back on what Souske had done for him, what felt good but was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate at all. Finally, he decided to go on intuition and on his partner’s reaction to his ministrations.   
He discovered that grazing along the length of the erection with his teeth softly, made Souske close his eyes in delight while sucking hard on the head provoked him to thrust into his mouth. He almost chocked the first time Souske moved, but then learned to be more careful from then on, retreating a bit every time he felt the other’s hips move.  
He decided to kiss his way down to Souske’s testicles. to suck one into his mouth and play with it using his tongue. He even tried fitting both of them in his mouth at the same time. 

Souske was losing his mind and it was getting increasingly difficult not to moan out loud when his angel’s sinful mouth was going down on him. What he lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm, though Souske suspected that Makoto had a natural ability in all things sex-related. The green-eyed man liked his way up on the veined underside his cock and Souske was tempted more than ever to bury his hand in the other’s soft hair and guide him back into a hard rhythm, but since Makoto had no experience doing this kind of thing, he needed to be careful and give him opportunity to try everything at his own pace.   
As if reading his mind, Makoto resumed a faster pace while engulfing his cock. He noticed the tension accumulating in Souske’s body and decided to accelerate his tempo, wishing to see the other lose himself to pleasure. 

At the sudden change of pace and the stunning visuals of his angel’s lovely lips spread wide around his erection, Souske could do nothing more than throw his head back in ecstasy and let the waves of pleasure coursing through his body, wash him away towards a mind shattering orgasm. He was so near, his muscles already locking up, a fine sheet of sweat forming on his skin when his angel undid him. Makoto used the tip of his tongue to tease the slit at the top of his cock and Souske could not hold back anymore.  
Makoto had no warning before a warm, thick substance was shooting into his mouth, it was salty and tasted foreign to him, nevertheless, he did not hesitate to take Souske’s now spasming cock into his mouth and suck it, milking it completely dry and extending the other’s orgasm as long as he could. He swallowed all and only let off, when Souske, overstimulated and sated, opened his eyes again and guided his lips towards his own to kiss him senseless.   
Souske didn’t want it to be a rough kiss, he wanted to be gentle and express what the other meant to him without words. He discovered, that tasting himself on his angel’s lips was a bit strange at first, but it still aroused him somehow.

Makoto was barely seated and Souske tucked back in when the lights in the cinema turned on again and by doing so, frustrated the teal-eyed man’s plan to return the favor to the other.  
Poor Makoto was sitting uncomfortably trying to dissimulate his hard-on, at least long enough to rearrange himself to be able to walk out off the cinema.

They walked out to the street, Souske debating himself on whether he should take his angel to the nearest love hotel and help him relieve himself or if he should continue their date as planned.   
He didn’t want to feel selfish and leave Mako hanging, but on the other side, he wanted them to do things that real couples did. He wanted to talk to him, to get to know him on a personal level, to actually show that he was interested in more than his angel’s perfect body.  
He decided to approach the problem on a practical stand and ask Makoto what he wanted to do.

The brunette was touched by Souske’s concern for him. His heartbeat stuttered for a second when teal eyes looked at him softly, assuring him, that he wished to get to know him and to make some memories together. If he had not been in love by then, he certainly was now.   
He agreed to go directly to the small restaurant the other had selected especially for the date. He knew he could ignore the physical discomfort easily if it meant spending some quality time with his date.

 

The restaurant the butterfly swimmer chose was a perfect size. Small enough so it felt like an intimate date, but big enough that they would be undisturbed by other patrons dining there. The decoration was simple but tasteful. Lampions in muted colors hung from the ceiling giving the place a soothing and magical atmosphere. Said atmosphere was completed by the restaurant’s menu which specialized in a few a sorted pasta dishes and desserts that looked and smelled incredible.   
The couple was ravenous by the time they were seated and managed to decide and order quickly. While they waited for their food, they talked about all manner of topics. From the music they liked (were they differed greatly) to their taste in books (where they had very similar interest).   
Makoto even found out, that Souske was an avid dancer when nobody was looking and Souske learned that his angel loved to sing, but only in the shower. They exchanged funny anecdotes from their childhood and friends and had an overall great time.

Makoto felt like he could let go and be himself, joke around and not have to worry about anyone else. It was nice not having to take care of others for once in a while. He gave himself free rein to flirt and have fun. The raven-haired man made him smile and laugh a lot, but above all, he remained him of the fact that he was allowed to want someone for himself. 

For his part, Souske felt relaxed in a way he normally was only after swimming for a long time, or when in the presence of his closest friends. He didn’t feel the need to put up his defenses or fake interest for something. Most surprising to him, was the fact that, in the presence of those emerald eyes, he didn’t feel apprehension for the future. No, he was actually eager to see what would become of the two of them and he had the impression that they would be great together. How could they not, when the man in front of him was all kindness, warmth, trust and everything he didn’t ever dream he could have.

 

They enjoyed each other’s company so much they lost all sense of time and only left the restaurant when the waiter informed them that they would be closing soon. Still, it was early enough that they managed to catch one of the last trains back to town.   
Since the train was more or less empty, Souske risked taking his angel’s hand in his all the way back home. They rode in comfortable silence, smiling as they looked into each other’s eyes from time to time. 

When the time finally came to part ways, neither of them was ready to do so, both of them trying to think of excuses to stay together even for a few minutes longer. Finally, Souske summoned all of his courage together into one single question.

“Would you like to come back to my apartment and finish what we started at the cinema?” Whatever his angel decided was fine by him. He did want to spend more time together and ravish him, but at the same time, he didn’t want to put pressure on him and endanger what they had together. He left the ball on Makoto’s side of the court.

The answer came spontaneous enough to Makoto’s mind. Of course, he would love to, but he owed it to the both of them to think it through. He knew that if they returned to the other man’s apartment, they would probably end up sleeping together because he couldn’t resist those intense eyes that made his body heat up just by being looked at. He needed to decide whether he was ready or not to have sex, and whether Souske was the right partner for him.   
The raven-haired man had been nothing but mindful of him and his emotional and physical needs, so on that account, he was pretty sure that he was the right partner for him. So all that needed clearing was the question of whether he was ready or not. His thread of thoughts was interrupted by his date.

“You know, you don’t have to. I don’t want to pressure you into doing something you are not ready for”emphasized a rather preoccupied Souske. 

And just like that he had his answer, he desired this man’s heart, but he also wanted to feel his body on his. He came to the conclusion, that he was ready to try something new because he had Souske with him and he trusted him to care for him. He now understood that the other wanted something more out of this relationship, something he himself wanted too.

“It’s ok, I want to go back with you. You’re not pressuring me into anything I don’t want to do” he responded looking firmly into teal eyes, his certainty carrying in his voice. 

Souske could not detect any doubt in Makoto’s words, nor in his eyes, but he suddenly found that his heart rate had accelerated at the implication of his angel’s resolve. Green eyes looked at him full of trust and the same desire he held in his own.  
And so they walked hand in hand to the apartment, stealing secret kisses in dark corners, exchanging sweet smiles, their hearts pounding wild at the thought of what lay ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I wrote one long chapter for the date scene, but I decided to split it. The first part being more fluff and smut and the second one being almost all smut.


	4. Makoto's First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How often do you finger yourself? Fuck, you are so wet and warm” he told his angel on a particular hard stroke that had him pleading for more and added, “How many fingers can you take?”

They made it barely past the entrance before they were already all over each other. How they managed to take off their shoes and found their way towards Souske’s bed, would remain a mystery forever. 

This time was different from previous. Their kisses were as full of passion but somehow slower and gentler. Souske could not wait to have Makoto spread naked on the bed, but he wanted to take his time and enjoy every single reaction from him.   
He kissed his way down his angel’s jaw towards his throat, where he left enough marks to claim the other as his. He worked his way to his collarbone and got rid of the T-shirt that was only hindering him. He raised it slowly, purposefully stroking Makoto’s sides at the same time.  
He revered at the sight before him, all sculpted muscle and smooth soft skin. All of this, only at his disposal. He lowered the other swimmer carefully onto the bed were he kissed him senseless. Sometimes his kisses were deep, his tongue massaging the inside of Makoto’s mouth until he could do nothing more than submit and moan, other times, his kisses were featherlight, a caress meant to entice and seduce.   
Makoto’s chest got the same treatment at first. Then Souske discovered how to make the other shiver exquisitely using only his tongue to lap wide strokes on his abs, alternating with soft bites, soothing them with his avid tongue afterward.   
His angel was like putty under his fingers. He reacted so perfectly to everything, enticing him more and more. He arched beautifully off the bed as if his body could not do anything but plead with Souske for more at every bite. Makoto’s muscles were a thing of beauty when they moved under his skin, somehow graceful every time they contracted.   
The teal eyed man could not get enough off seeing the other’s reaction to the pleasure only he was able to give him.

Makoto could not focus on anything else than the man that was causing him to lose his mind. When he looked down, he could see into the other’s eyes, pupils blown from arousal, gentleness, and hunger. Hunger only for him.   
He would never have thought that Souske could be so methodical and controlled. He himself felt so aroused, that he feared he might come untouched.   
On a particularly harsh bite, he could not help himself but bury his hand in the others silky raven hair. Whether to bring him closer or to push him away, he did not know himself.   
He wanted to feel more. He wanted to feel the other’s skin on his, the other’s cock buried deep in him.   
When he tried to speed up the process, Souske stopped at once.

“Sou, please” he tried to reason with the other.

“Just let me do all the work. Relax, I will give you what you crave, but it won’t just be a quick fuck. You are too precious to me for that” He told him with a soft kiss that transmitted his resolve. Tonight was about his angel, nothing else mattered, he wanted it to be perfect for him. He wanted to be perfect for him.

Makoto didn’t know how to respond to Souske’s unexpected words, so he just let himself be kissed senseless. After all, the tongue stroking his felt so invitingly warm and wet. It seemed to know all the places that had him moaning out loud and becoming boneless in the others arms. 

Souske wandered again down his angel’s torso with languid kisses, tasting the soft beautiful skin there. This time, Makoto lay there taking everything that was given to him, head thrown back, eyes closed and moaning softly.The image before teal-eyes was so enticing, but it was nowhere near enough for him.   
He pulled off his t-shirt in one fluid motion and devoted himself to his task again. He got rid of all the other pieces of garment that were in his way, now both of them in only boxer briefs.   
When he looked at his angel, he saw him trying to cover his blushing face with one hand.  
“Mako, please don’t hide from me. I want to be able to see your beautiful eyes” he pleaded softly while he laced his fingers with the hand on the other’s face, gently moving them away. 

“Sorry, it’s just so embarrassing,” his angel told him, trying to maintain eye contact, but still adverting his gaze several times. “It feels kind of different than the last time.”

Teal-eyes filled with understanding. The situation was more intimate than last time because this time both knew that it was not just a one-time thing.  
“There is nothing to be embarrassed about, but if you are uncomfortable we can stop right now?” he offered.

“It’s not like that, just-, just don’t look so intently at me,” a mortified Makoto asked of him.

Souske intertwined the fingers of their remaining free hands together and raised them gently above their heads, until the other swimmer lay completely exposed, back arched delicately before him.  
“Angel, you need to trust me with your body for this to work. If I look so intently at you, it’s because I have never seen someone as beautiful as you and I can’t actually believe my luck to be able to have you for myself” he explained looking into emerald depths.

“I do Sou, I do trust you, but this is all new to me” he answered him and then he almost whispered to himself “ and I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“Hey, it’s ok, there is nothing you could do to disappoint me. This is all a work in progress. We have to experiment and see what feels good for the two of us” Souske reassured him.  
He waited until his angel gave him some kind of sign that he understood what he tried to convey. And when the other nodded quietly, he kissed him with everything he got until he heard a steady stream of moans again and he felt the body beneath his relax and become plaint again.

Makoto understood that he needed to concentrate on the sensations assaulting his body to be able to actually relax and let go. But he also felt self-conscious about the fact that he was the only one-half naked and so he prompted Souske to do the same.   
Souske didn’t try to fulfill the others request in a particularly sexy manner, but watching the way he undressed, turned out to be a huge turn on for him. Watching those strong arms flex and the ripple of his defined abs every time he breathed, had Makoto’s already hard member twitching. 

The other swimmer didn’t miss the way his angel’s body reacted at the sight of his naked torso, but what spurted him again into action, was the way his angel liked his lips unconsciously. Still, as nice as it was knowing his partner found him attractive, tasting Makoto’s mouth was even better. So he took his time stroking his tongue to his angel’s, not caring that it was getting a little messy.

Makoto was getting impatient again and as he remembered one of Souske’s weak spots, he unlatched from the passionate kiss and slid further down to be able to lavish the other’s left nipple. This got him a strangled moan for his efforts, which encouraged him to suck harder and nibble gently, much in the way the other had done previously on his chest. 

Souske felt like every pull, lick and bite from his angel, directed an electric current directly to his cock. Soon the material of his jeans that was restraining his large erection became a huge nuisance. He made the other stop his ministrations in order to get rid of both’s last pieces of clothing. Souske would not be satisfied until he could feel all of his angel’s delectable body.

Makoto wasn't seeing Souske’s cock for the first time and he still remembered vividly how heavy and warm it had been in his hand and mouth, but he felt a little bit worried that it should fit in him. Nevertheless, there was no doubt in his mind, that he craved to be filled by the man with soft teal eyes, who was being so gentle with him. He wanted to feel him inside and more so, he wanted to feel his seed filling him to the brim. 

Souske didn’t waste any time as he perched himself above Makoto so that he could rub their cocks together. It felt indescribably good to pleasure his angel and himself at the same time. The position also allowed for them to keep kissing deeply as he tried different rhythms and speeds, his love preferring the slower rougher strokes and him the faster lighter ones. 

Makoto wanted to contribute to the pleasure, but between the way, Souske’s tongue danced in his mouth and the myriad of sensations from the strokes of their combined erections, resulted in his mind being too hazy to be able to coordinate anything at all. He barely registered coils winding tighter and tighter in his belly as he was feeling the start of his climax.

Souske could feel his angel’s hips starting to fuck into his fist and the way his cock was releasing a steady drip of precum, all the while little moans escaped Makoto’s mouth. He wanted to see the expression on his partner in the exact moment he lost himself to pleasure, so he stroked faster and tightened his grip, the precum making for an excellent lubricant.

“Sou- so close” came his angel’s breathy moans “So close, faster, please faster” 

The backstroke swimmer complied immediately, his own pleasure taking the backseat to his angel’s. He was rewarded in the beautiful way in which Makoto shouted his name and all the expressions that crossed his face. He didn’t stop stroking, wanting to coax more of those pretty sounds from his angel.

Makoto saw white, the muscles in his belly spasming rhythmically while his cock splurged come all over Sosuke’s hand and his chest. But the pleasure didn’t end there since his lover continued to stroke him albeit more lightly until he was an oversensitive mess. 

Makoto needed some time to remember how to breathe and for his body to come from the high that his orgasm had caused. Souske waited patiently, taking in the wonderful sight before him. He had a mind to keep himself from coming, tightening his grip at the base of his cock, trying to dial down his arousal or he wouldn’t survive what he planned next. 

“That was, wow, I’ve never come that hard” his angel acknowledged with a breathless laugh, eyes closed. 

The backstroke swimmer couldn’t help but be a little proud of what he had accomplished. His love lying relaxed and content beside him. He had done that and he would remember it forever.  
Still, he had more in mind for his angels’ first time. He wanted to make him come until he would come completely apart in his arms. Until the only word he knew how to pronounce was his name.   
Since Makoto seemed recuperated enough, Souske maneuvered him on his belly, which was no easy feat considering the other man’s size. He then helped him raise his hips which he aided to support with a pillow, not caring that it would be ruined with all the cum on his love.

Makoto had an idea of what the other had planned for him, but he was still embarrassed by the position he was in, presenting his rather eager hole to Souske. Before he could dwell too much on that, he felt the first swipe of his lover’s warm and wet tongue around his puckered entrance. Suddenly he could not string any thoughts even if his life depended on it. He didn’t even register the steady supply of moans increasing in volume that came from his mouth. 

After the first taste of his angel’s most private place, Souske’s world narrowed to the pleasurable task at hand. He started stroking Makoto’s back, delighting himself with the way the supple muscle of his back tensed and rolled beneath his hands. Finally, he settled on massaging the firm globes of his angel’s ass, spreading them gently to tease his partner’s pretty hole with his fingers and his tongue, not carrying if he made a mess of himself. And with all the wonderful sounds he was getting as encouragement, he couldn't resist penetrating the ring of muscle as deeply as his tongue allowed, circling the rim and then plunging back in, in a calm rhythm.

After a while, his jaw began to ache at the continued abuse it suffered, so the butterfly swimmer made a better use of his fingers. His love was so wet with his saliva, that his fingers would have no trouble slipping inside, still, he didn’t want to risk hurting him and so he used the lube he had stashed on one side of the bed. He poured it directly onto his angel’s shiny and puffy hole and didn’t waste any time inserting one finger, that to his surprise went easily right onto the hilt. 

“Mako, did you finger yourself before our date?” Souske asked his voice heavy with arousal. 

“I- just- yeah, I remembered the-the way you talked to me, ah, o-over the phone” Makoto stuttered, struggling to concentrate on the intense please assaulting his body.

Souske promptly added a second finger since his lover was able to take it, and when the second one slid almost as effortlessly as the first, he felt his cock twitch at the implications.

“How often do you finger yourself? Fuck, you are so wet and warm” he told his angel on a particular hard stroke that had him pleading for more and added, “How many fingers can you take?”

“Aah, please, so- so embarrassing” the other pleaded.

“If you tell me, I’ll make you come faster” the backstroke swimmer promised, accentuating his point by massaging Makoto’s prostate a few times.

“Everyday, I do it every day. I only- only think of you. Your eyes and vo-voice” he confessed breathing hard. “More Souske, I can take more. I always use three fingers” Makoto demanded impatiently fucking himself against Souske’s fingers.

Souske didn't need to be told twice as he scissored his lover. Adding a third finger had him formulating fantasies about adding all of them, feeling them all inside and that had him almost coming untouched. He was so deep in his fantasy scenario, that he almost didn’t hear his love talking quietly.

“Don’t Souske, too good. Wanna come from your cock” the backstroke swimmer managed to articulate looking back at his partner, looking almost desperate. He wanted his next orgasm to be from the man with intense teal eyes filling him to the fullest.

It was not enough for Souske to just look and touch anymore. He knew both him and his angel where too near their orgasms and wouldn't last long, but he wanted to fulfill his partner’s wishes and longed to be inside his love.

Makoto left out what could only be described as a needy whine at the loss of those three thick digits playing his body perfectly like an instrument. Meanwhile, Souske was enthralled looking at the way his angel’s puckered hole winked hungrily at him, begging much like his owner for something bigger and wider.

Finally, after another of the other man’s pleads for him to do something, anything, the bigger man began pouring a significant amount of lube on his erection carelessly. He stroked himself a couple of times before he aligned himself with his loves hole.

“Breath for me angel, I need you to relax. I don’t want to cause you any pain” Souske directed Makoto.

Suddenly and even after all they had done, a feeling of nervousness took a hold of the green-eyed man. He had prepared himself and expected it to hurt to some degree, but was afraid of the new experience none the less. It wasn’t until he realized that his partner was calmly waiting, just stroking lazy circles with his thumbs on his tense back, that he could relax because it was his Sou that would be in him. the one that had been up until now incredibly sweet and patient with him. 

Souske was having a hard time just looking and waiting for his love to lose some of the tension from his body. If after all, Makoto wasn't ready, he was well aware that he would need to rub one off in the toilet, but he would never pressure his partner into anything. He waited silently for the other to make up his mind, not wanting to convince him in one or another way.

“Can we do it face to face? That would help a lot” Makoto requested shyly. 

As Souske helped him turn he answered “Of course. But you know, we don’t have to go this far if you aren’t ready. We can stop any time.” 

“I want to continue, but could we just take it slow?” green eyes looked questioning at teal ones.

“Anything for you angel, tonight is all about you,” Souske told him with a soft smile that warmed his eyes. 

Makoto answered with one of his own blinding ones and reached up for his lover to give him a sweet kiss that turned filthy as soon as both their erections slid against each other. 

They spent some time letting their tongues fight for dominance, caressing each other, most of the urgency gone from their actions. Until Makoto reached down between the two of them and started stroking his loves cock, sensuously slow.

Souske looked into his angel’s eyes and found foremost determination and desire there, enough to set him into motion. Once again, he lined himself up with his angel’s hole, this time pushing in slowly and relentlessly. Makoto made a sound somewhere between discomfort and pleasure, while Souske’s eyes threatened to roll into his head form the blinding sensations coursing through his body at being inside his love, so warm, wet, tight and perfect for him. 

Makoto felt himself being stretched and filled as he had imagined all those times he touched himself, craving this one moment. The pleasure in his love’s face was beautiful to see. The love he found there made his eyes water a bit as the bigger man looked at him, a soft look in his eyes, as he bottomed out inside him. 

Souske made his best effort to stay still and let his angel get used to him. He concentrated on analyzing the beautiful planes on the others face, caressing his face with the hand he was not using to support himself above the other and placing soft kisses on his love’s eyes, temples, and jaw.

After what felt like an eternity, Makoto rocked his hips a bit and Souske understood he had permission to begin moving, which he did slowly at first, gauging the other’s reaction.  
When he felt his love tightening on his cock and heard a little moan coming from him, he knew that his partner was ready to take more, so he started delivering harder longer thrusts.

When Souske decided to take his erection in his hand and stroke it to the ever-accelerating rhythm of his hips, Makoto started to ask himself if he could die from ecstasy. He moaned shamelessly, getting louder every time Souske upped the rhythm with which he pounded into him. He moved his own hips rocking in the opposite direction than Souske’s in an attempt to add to the sensations coursing through his body mercilessly. 

Souske thrust into his love as hard as he could because he loved hearing how breathless he could make Makoto sound, but that was far from enough to satisfy him, he changed his angle a bit and now the muscles encasing his member began tightening and spasming enough to make his hips stutter into a wild frenzy.

“Almost there Sou, need harder, faster” Makoto encouraged his love.

“Me too, almost” Souske responded, sweat covering his brow at the effort he was exacting. 

“Do it inside Sou, come inside” was something Makoto didn’t think he would ever moan out loud, still he heard those words coming leaving his mouth and more’“I want to feel full, fill me” 

Makoto felt Souske growing even harder, if that was possible, inside him and since both of them had been already so near their orgasms before they began, that it didn't take long before Makoto toppled over the edge, the muscles of his belly and ass contracting on and off, taking Souske, who felt that he was being milked, with him.

Souske was not strong enough to hold himself above his love after his mind-shattering climax, so he rested heavily on top of the other man, who even as he struggled to catch his breath, managed to stroke his hair in a calming manner.   
After a while, Makoto could feel teal eyes looking curiously at him. He was too tired to manage anything more than a smile and sweet peck, as he felt his eyes falling shut, tired from their recent activities. 

Souske himself almost dozed off thanks to the amazing feeling of his angel’s fingers carding through his hair, nails making lazy circles on his scalp. So he just rolled to his side, spooning his love, feeling content, knowing that tomorrow they would probably feel gross and sticky, but that for the moment the feeling of having him in his arms, was bliss itself. 

Since his love had a blissful expression even as he was almost asleep, Souske was hopeful that this was just the beginning of more nights and days spent together having fun and loving each other. They would talk more in depth about everything that happened between both of them, and whatever the future her in store for them, he whined they would walk side by side towards it. 

If Makoto dreamed about living with Souske together during their University years, cooking his favorite dishes and inaugurating every available surface in their apartment with their sweaty bodies and moans, no one had to know. At least not at that moment, it could wait until the start of the rest of their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a looong long time to finish this, but I am glad I finally did it. I hope you enjoyed and I thank all those that made it this far :)
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated since this is my first complete work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about writing a second shorter part around their date!  
> Comments are always appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
